jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Hauptseite/Archiv
Mehr Bilder auf der Hauptseite könnte man die hauptseite nicht noch etwas mit bildern aufpeppen???--Yoda41 18:04, 29. Mai 2006 (CEST) *Inwiefern? Vorschläge bitte! --Premia 01:41, 6. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::vielleicht erstmal das offizielle logo irgendwo einbringen, das macht dann direkt schon viel mehr her? Bild:Star Wars.jpg.--Yoda41 15:30, 6. Jun 2006 (CEST) *zu diesem Thema habe ich auch unter Jedipedia:Vorschläge einen konkreten Vorschlag mit Beispiel gemacht. Leider wurde darauf noch nicht weiter eingegangen... vielleicht hat es auch niemand bemerkt. ;-) Wollte es nur mal so erwähnt haben! Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:29, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) Icons Ich hab mal ein wenig auf der Wookieepedia gesurft und dabei sind mir diese schönen kleinen Icons oben am rechten Bildrand aufgefallen, die Auskunft über die jeweilige Ära des Artikels geben. Meine Frage ist nun: Könnten wir das nicht auch bei uns einführen? Ich fänd das irgendwie schon cool. Ich bitte also um Meinungen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 02:16, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich fand diese Icons auch schon immer recht ansprechend und hätte nichts gegen eine derartige grafische Zusatzinformation. Allerdings müßten dann natürlich auch alle Artikel in die entsprechenden Epochen eingeordnet werden ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 11:18, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hm, ich werd mich mal an der Vorlage versuchen; im Sandkasten wollte ich schon immer mal spielen! Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass die anderen geneigten User dabei helfen, oder? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 12:18, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Keine Sorge, zumindest in den Epochen, in denen ich bewandert bin, werde ich fleißig mitkleben :) RC-9393 12:22, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Und wichtig wäre es natürlich auch, dass zu jeder Ära ein dazugehöriger Artikel geschrieben wird, damit man die Icons entsprechend anklicken kann, wenn man nicht weiß, was sie bedeuten oder einfach mehr über die Ära erfahren möchte. Hier würde ich es persönlich aber - im Gegensatz zur Wookieepedia, die einfach nur eine Zeitlinie mit den dazugehörigen Büchern auflistet, ohne Worte über den Hintergrund zu verlieren -, schöner oder informativer finden, wenn es einen "inhaltlichen" Artikel zu der jeweiligen Ära gäbe - von wann bis wann sie ging, Übersicht über die Schlüsselereignisse, Links zu relevanten Artikeln (falls vorhanden). Für die alte Republik oder ihre letzten Tage würde ich mich zur Verfügung stellen. RC-9393 12:34, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich schau mal, was sich da machen lässt. Du kennst dich mit der Alten Republik ja auch ganz gut aus. Wir können ja jeder das schreiben, was wir am besten wissen. Puh, das ist schon ein ganz schön komplizierter Quellcode, den die da benutzen... Nun, ich probier mal ein wenig rum. Ben Kenobi 12:42, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Viel Spaß ;-) Falls Du Erfolg hast, denk daran, dass es neben den Epochen auch ein Icon für "Die reale Welt" geben sollte, um derartige Artikel zu kennzeichnen. RC-9393 12:44, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Klar, ich übernehm das ja größtenteils von den Wookiees. Ich hab sogar eins, wobei die Ära unbekannt ist. Ben Kenobi 13:06, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) So, das Grundgerüst steht jetzt. Ich habe nur noch ein kleines Problem: Die Icons werden nicht wie gewünscht nebeneinander, sondern untereinander angezeigt. Kann da vielleicht mal jemand nach schauen? Ich weiß nämlich nicht, warum das so ist. Ben Kenobi 14:32, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Vollzugsmeldung: Durch den Einsatz von Obi-Wan K. ist der kleine Fehler jetzt behoben und die Vorlage nun einsatzbereit! Alles wichtige zum Einsatz findet ihr unter Vorlage:Ära! Ben Kenobi 19:53, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, die Vollzugsmeldung war etwas voreilig, aber das Problem ist jetzt gelöst! Die Vorlage ist bereit zur Verbreitung. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn bald über jedem Artikel ein paar Icons zu sehen wären! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:04, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Super gemacht, Ben & Obi-Wan Kenobi - ein perfektes Team :) Ich bin dieses Wochenende nicht online, aber nach meiner Rückkehr werde ich auf jeden Fall Icons mitkleben, wenn ihr bis dahin welche übergelassen habt! RC-9393 08:10, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::irgendwas stimmt da noch nicht, ich hab bei Ackbar das icon Ära|reb eingefügt, trotzdem ist da das logo der republik zu sehen.--Yoda41 11:08, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Keine Angst, das stimmt schon. Wenn du mal genau hinschaust, wirst du feststellen, dass das das Logo des Imperiums und nicht der Alten Republik ist. Außerdem ist es möglich, jedem Artikel bis zu 10 Icons zuzuweisen. So schreibt man beim Wookiee-Bogenspanner beispielsweise , da er in all diesen Epochen existiert. Achja, bei Planeten macht die Einteilung in eine Ära allerdings keinen Sinn, da diese schon ziemlich lange existieren und dies ohne neuen Todesstern auch noch länger werden... Ben Kenobi 13:50, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ich denke, dass es auch keinen sinn macht die icons bei spezies oder tieren einzubauen, oder?--Yoda41 14:18, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Dito. Ben Kenobi 14:20, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Sollten wir bei den Romanen das Icon für die Realität nehmen oder für die Ära, in der das Buch spielt? MFGYoda5629 17:48, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Ich hab bei den Filmen nur das Realität-Icon genommen. Die Geschehnisse sind schließlich in den verschiedenen Artikeln schon beschrieben. Naja, schaden kanns ja nicht und die Filme und Serien usw. kann man ja gegebenenfalls noch ändern. Mach das mal so, wie du meinst. Ben Kenobi 17:59, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) Noch mal eine Nachfrage - haben wir uns mittlerweile eigentlich darauf geeinigt, wie mit den Büchern verfahren wird? Hier scheint bislang noch etwas Verwirrung zu herrschen; manche Bücher haben nur das Epochen-Icon, die meisten gar keins, inklusive keinem "Reale Welt"-Icon. Die Wookieepedia hält es so, daß Bücher das Zeichen für "Reale Welt" & das Zeichen für ihre jeweilige Publikationsepoche bekommen. Wie machen wir es? Ich finde diese Lösung eigentlich sinnig, weil man beide wichtigen Infos (A. Es geht um ein Buch, B. es stammt aus der Epoche XY) auf einen Blick sehen kann. Gruß, RC-9393 15:09, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ja, ich würde das genauso machen wie RC-9393 es erklärt hat. Es ist auf jeden Fall nützlich, wenn man gleich sieht, in welcher Ära ein Roman spielt. Nicht zuletzt gibt es diese Ären auch wegen den Romanen. Also, ich finde das eine gute Lösung. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:00, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) Anakin war nicht der einzige Jedi-Ritter... n'abend. Unter "wusstet ihr, dass..." steht, dass Anakin als einziger Jedi im Rat kein Meister war. Das ist so nicht korrekt, es gab da Ki-Adi-Mundi, der war auch "nur" ein Ritter. (vgl.: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ki-Adi-Mundi) -- Badehaubendealer 22:01, 28. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Diskussion:Jedi - wurde wohl bei der Änderung übersehen... --Steffen Gebhart 22:57, 28. Jun 2006 (CEST) Design überarbeitet Ich habe das Design der Hauptseite überarbeitet, für eine bessere Übersicht und damit es schicker aussieht ;-) Hoffe es gefällt euch. --Premia 13:46, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ehrlich gesagt, gefiel es mir vorher besser! --Steffen Gebhart 14:02, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Auf den ersten Blick sieht das auf jeden Fall ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, aber wenn man die einzelnen Blöcke wieder einfärben würde, dann sehe es gleich viel besser aus. Das Gelb ist ein wenig grell und hebt es sich nicht sonderlich von der Navigation an der Seite ab. Außerdem muss das willkommen viel stärker in den Vordergrund treten, was vorher etwas besser aussah. ::Ich finde, dass hier überhaupt Bilder fehlen. Nämlich Bilder würden diese Startseite gleich etwas ansehnliche machen, aber leider stoß mein letzter Vorschlag weiter oben nicht auf besonders viel Gegenliebe. Aber Bilder müssen hier auf jeden Fall rein. ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 14:25, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Oh je, ich bin mit Mozilla unterwegs und offensichtlich mag der neue Browser das Design nicht Bild:--(.gif. Die Infos 'Vorwort' und 'Wichtige Meldungen' sind bei mit ein einzer Buchstabensalat, weil die beiden Infofenster sich überlappen. Apsolut unlesbar Bild:--(.gif, wie sieht es denn bei den anderen Browsern aus? Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 14:38, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Überhaupt finde ich die Änderung ein wenig zu voreilig. Man hätte ja erst eine Vorschlagsseite mit dem neuen Design einrichten können und fragen, ob es gut aussieht, jedem gefällt und ob es der Browser überhaupt annimmt. Somit ist die neue Visitenkarte der Jedipedia aktiv und sieht bei vielen Internetbenutzer fürchterlich und abstoßend aus. Ein Meinungsbild hätte wahrscheinlich viele Fehler behoben und zusätzlich optische Änderungen erbracht, die auf jeden Fall bei dem aktuellen Design noch erforderlich sind. Einer so wichtigen Überarbeitung sollte eigentlich nicht von jetzt auf nachher stattfinden. ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:15, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich habe das gleiche problem wie jade-skywalker. Sehr durcheinander alles.--Yoda41 15:24, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) Also gut. Hier ist der Vorschlag: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite/Juli06 Weiß jemand, weshalb es mit Mozilla Probleme gibt? So siehts im Internet Explorer aus: Bild:Jedipedia_060716b2.jpg --Premia 15:48, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hier ein weiterer Vorschlag: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite/Juli06b Sicherlich sollte jedoch erst mal das Mozilla-Problem gelöst werden! --Premia 17:37, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Mit Bild im Vorwort: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite/Juli06c --Premia 18:27, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Weiteres Update: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite/Juli06d Funktioniert jetzt die Darstellung? --Premia 19:21, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Die letzte Version finde ich persönlich am schönsten! Eigentlich kann man sie wirklich so übernehmen, bloß bin ich mir bei dem Bild unsicher. Ein nettes Bild ist es zwar, aber irgendwie fehlt mir der Zusammenhang zwischen Jedipedia (Ein Star-Wars Archiv) und einem Klonkrieger. Ein paar nett dreinschauende Jedi wären vielleicht passender. Oder vielleicht ein Bild der Jedi-Archive. Oder man führt ein Artikel der Woche ein und setzt dazu ein passendes Bild. ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:34, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Huhu Bild:Wink.gif, die Darstellung funktioniert diesmal auch bei mit (Mozilla). Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz mit mir einig wie ich das neue Design finde Bild:;-).gif, aber zumindest klappt es schon mal mit der Ansicht, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 19:44, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Schön, dass die Darstellung jetzt klappt! Hier eine neue Version: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite/Juli06e Unter Meldungen sieht es leer aus. Jemand eine Idee wie wir das füllen können? --Premia 20:50, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::In die Lücke würde ein Artikel der Woche passen! --Steffen Gebhart 20:55, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::oder meinetwegen auch Artikel des Monats, falls ein wöchentlicher Rhythmus zu schnell wäre... --Steffen Gebhart 20:57, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Das mit den Jedi-Archiven gefällt mir sehr gut, ein passendes Bild! Ein Artikel des Monats ist sicher eine gute Idee, auch wenn ich die "Schon gewußt"-Box auch interessant fand, weil sie zum Weiterlesen animiert. RC-9393 21:05, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Man könnte ja ein, zwei Sätze zu jeder Meldung schreiben, sodass man auf der Hauptseite gleich die aktuellen Probleme erkennt. Ich würde auf jeden Fall das Verhältnis der Breite des Vorwort- und des Meldungen-Feldes ändern, so dass das Vorwort als wichtigerer Teil hervortritt. Anstatt 50/50% sollte es imho eher 65/35% oder 60/40% sein. Unter das Meldungen-Feld könnte man gleich den Wußtet ihr, dass-Teil setzen (oder vielleicht Wußtest '''du', dass...'' ?). Der führt den Besucher dann auch nach unten zu Die Star Wars Saga und Das Star Wars Universum, die ja anfangs nicht zu sehen sind. Dann wäre auch noch etwas Farbe gut. Vielleicht sollten die Felder wieder farbig unterlegt werden, nur etwas dezenter. Dann würde ich noch einige kleine Änderungen vornehmen: :::::::::*Das Willkommen zu Jedipedia sollte größer sein, 190% würde ich sagen. :::::::::*Zwischen den Links zu anderen SW-Wikis und Vorwort/Meldungen sollte eine Leerzeile sein (bzw. eine weitere). :::::::::*"Vorwort" und "Meldungen" sollten ein Leerzeichen eingerückt sein, damit sie nicht so am Rand des Balkens kleben. :::::::::*Das Bild vom Tempelarchiv wäre vielleicht besser auf der rechten Seite. Ich meine, das macht sich schöner, wenn man nicht "um das Bild herum ließt". Außerdem wäre der Text so von dem Bild und der Navigation eingerahmt, während er jetzt imho vom Bild sozusagen weggeschoben wird. :::::::::-- Obi-Wan K. 22:56, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ich hätte da auch eine Idee, wie man den Leerraum füllen könnte. Ich denke es würde gut aussehen, wenn man unter der Überschrift Meldungen einen Abschnit druntersetzt, in dem Neuigkeiten rund um das Thema Star Wars auf eine Neuigkeitenseite verlinkt werden. Demzufolge würde ich Meldungen in Jedipedia Meldungen umtaufen und das Neuigkeiten-Feld sollte Star Wars Neuigkeiten heißen. Ich wäre gerne bereit einen solchen Abscnitt zu pflegen und immer aktuelle News zu schreiben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 21:02, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Die Ideen Artikel des Monats und Star Wars Neuigkeiten finde ich sehr gut! Bei den Star Wars Neuigkeiten sollte das Interesse der Jedipedianer entsprechend groß sein, damit die Neuigkeiten immer aktuell sind. Wofür seid ihr? Artikel des Monats oder Star Wars Neuigkeiten? Oder sogar beides? --Premia 22:58, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::beides natürlich^^.--Yoda41 23:01, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Wie schon an anderer Stelle irgendwo erwähnt, bin ich zur Zeit dagegen das Hauptaugenmerk auf gute Artikel auszurichten, da es in einer Wiki in dieser Phase wichtiger ist schlechte Artikel zu pflegen. Bereits gute oder sehr gute Artikel sollten weniger in den Vordergrund treten, als jene die schlecht sind und einer dringenden Überarbeitung dürftig sind. Und schlechte Artikel gibt es hier genug... :::Ein Artikel des Monats würde nur diesem Muster entsprechen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Artikel des Monats produktiven Beitrag zur Verbesserung der Jedipedia leisten wird, wenn nur exzellente Artikel vorgestellt werden. :::Deshalb der Vorschlag Star Wars Neuigkeiten, denn dort wird ein allgemeines Spektrum der Star-Wars-Saga behandelt, was zu einem breitgefächerten Aufsehen mehrerer Artikel in der Jedipedia führt. :::Ich bin für die Neuigkeiten und gegen einen Artikel des Monats, obwohl letzteres keinesfalls schlecht wäre, jedoch unangemessen im Bezug anderer Artikel. :::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:16, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich stimme Little Ani zu - für einen "Artikel der Woche / des Monats" ist es momentan noch zu früh. Erst einmal sollte eine solide Grundbasis stehen, da es zur Zeit noch viel zu viele "Stummel"-Artikel gibt. Zumindest die wichtigsten Begriffe, nach denen Star Wars-Fans hier am häufigsten suchen, sollten in adäquater Weise beschrieben werden, sonst landen sie zwar bei einem guten "Artikel des Monats", stoßen beim Klicken auf die weiterführenden Links und dem interessierten Weiterlesen aber schnell an die momentan noch bestehenden Grenzen - das könnte enttäuschend wirken. Was zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt vielleicht Sinn machen würde und hilft, das Ganze gezielt in die gewünschten Bahnen zu lenken, wäre, pro Monat einen besonders tragischen Artikel (insbesondere zu einem populären Thema, keine Randgruppenthemen) auszuwählen und die Gemeinschaft in einer Art "Verbesserung des Monats" darauf ausdrücklich aufmerksam zu machen bzw. darum zu bitten, daß sich alle in diesem Monat diesem Artikel bevorzugt annehmen. Dieser Hinweis sollte an zentraler Stelle zu finden sein, allerdings zu Beginn vielleicht besser noch nicht auf der Hauptseite (dort könnte er später hin, wenn die Jedipedia so weit gewachsen ist, daß man ihm dem "Artikel des Monates" gegenüberstellen kann und Besucher und Benutzer gleich einen Vergleich haben und sich motiviert fühlen, den bemitleidenswerten Kandidaten in eine ebensolche Form zu bringen). Bis die Datenlage für einen "Artikel des Monats" ausreicht (und vielleicht auch die Zahl aktiv schreibender Benutzer, damit wir uns nicht nur im kleinen Kreise gegenseitig nominieren - oder welches Auswahlverfahren auch immer gelten wird), bin ich auch für die "Neuigkeiten". RC-9393 08:29, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Eigentlich könnte man die Hauptseite bereits wechseln, da mit dem letzten Vorschlag, der von mir noch um die Vorschläge von Obi-Wan K. verbessert wurde, alle soweit einverstanden sind. Zudem muss ich sagen, dass das neue Layout wesentlich eleganter und moderner rüberkommt als das jetzige kunterbunte, verspielte und zusammengewürfelte Design. :::::Das Problem mit der Lücke wird sich im Laufe der Zeit ändern, wenn ausreichend Neuigkeiten, die wie ein Liveticker nach unten abwandern, gemeldet werden. Dazu sollte man unter den Abschnitt Meldungen noch einen Querbalken sezten mit der Überschrift Neugkeiten oder Star Wars Neuigkeiten. Die Überschriften der Nuigkeiten sollten dann dort aufgelistet werden und gleichzeitig auf eine seperate Projektseite verlinken, wo die Meldung ausführlich nachzulesen ist. :::::Wie bereits erwähnt wäre ich gerne bereit Nachrichten für diese Sektion zu schreiben, natürlich unter Angabe von Quellen. Darüberhinaus sollte die Hauptseite von ihrer Sperre aufgehoben werden, sodass ich z.B. auch Meldungen auflisten kann und nicht immer einen Admin fragen muss... oder kann man das anders lösen? :::::Auf jeden Fall: Her mit der neuen Seite! Die sieht viel besser aus... Die Hauptseite ist immerhin unsere Visitenkarte, deren Erscheinung stets anziehend wirken muss. Also ran an die Bulleten... ;-) :::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:44, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Die Jedipedia Meldungen und Wusstest du, dass... sind Vorlagen, zu erreichen unter Vorlage:Meldungen und Vorlage:Zusammenfassung. Die Schlagzeilen der Star Wars Neuigkeiten sind enfalls über eine Vorlage erreichbar, Vorlage:Neuigkeiten. So sieht das ganze dann auf der Hauptseite aus: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite/Juli06f. Bitte nochmal Feedback geben, ob die Darstellung korrekt ist und ob alle zufrieden sind! :-) --Premia 16:42, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ja, das sieht auf alle Fälle gut aus. Super Arbeit Premia :-) :::::::Mit der neuen Hauptseite bin ich wirklich sehr zufrieden. Jedoch bin ich auf der Neuigkeiten-Seite selber eher für eine ausführlichere Behandlung der Nachricht. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn es euch Recht ist. Am Besten ist es, wenn die Seite sofort online gehen würde. Das wäre spitze... :::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:17, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Das neue Layout ist online! Vielen Dank an alle für das super Feedback und die Verbesserungsvorschläge. Jetzt können wir gelassen dem 1000. Artikel entgegensehen. --Premia 23:05, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Danke, Premia! Wurde lansgsam echt Zeit für einen solchen Tapetenwechsel, denn solangsam waren die Farbkleckse, die so gar nicht ineinander harmonierten, nicht mehr zu ertragen. Die neue Seite ist ein Quantensprung, genauso wie der 1.000ste Artikel unser erster richtiger Meilenstein sein wird. Die Jedipedia wächst von Tag zu Tag und es ist wunderbar diese Entwicklung zu verfolgen... ;-) :::::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:18, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) Achtung! Wo wir beim Thema sind: Hier wird in der "Wußtet ihr schon"-Box der Artikel zur Schlacht von Geonosis beworben; dieser Artikel wurde 1:1 von der Starwars Union-Seite geklaut und ich habe ihn gelöscht; wer etwas neues zum Thema "Wußtet ihr schon" weiß, sollte diesen Punkt ersetzen! RC-9393 22:58, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ich habe auch noch ein paar anmerkungen zur Hauptseite: *müsste es nicht eigendlich offensive gegen Artikel ohne Quellen anstatt Offensive für Artikel ohne Quellen heißen? (in dem blauen kasten bei meldungen) ::Ja, das sollte es in der Tat! RC-9393 08:29, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) *Und dann müssten doch noch Bindestriche zwischen Die Star Wars Saga und Das Star Wars Universum.--Yoda41 11:24, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ja sieht auf jeden fall besser aus als vorher !!!.--Yoda41 23:06, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) Yoda41 hatte vor geraumer Zeit den Vorschlag gemacht, die Hauptseite mit Bildern aufzupeppen. Hier mein Vorschlag: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php?title=Jedipedia:Hauptseite/August06&rcid=15488 Gruß --Premia 13:19, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Gut! Die Mischung aus zwei Jedi-Bildern und einem Bild von den Jedi-Archiven gefällt mir. Das läuft schlußendlich auf Jedipedia hinaus... was es auch sollte... ;-) Aber bei mir fehlt nun die obere Abtrennung von den beiden Kästchen Wusstest du, dass... und Die Star Wars Saga. Ich weiß nicht, ob das nun beabsichtigt ist, oder nicht. Aber die Abtrennung sollte schon wieder hin. Ansonsten sehr schön... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:33, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Little Ani! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Das Fehlen der oberen Abtrennung ist unbeabsichtigt. Ich werde mal schauen was sich da machen lässt. --Premia 13:58, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Jetzt müsste es gehen: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php?title=Jedipedia:Hauptseite/August06&rcid=15488 --Premia 14:01, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, genau! Jetzt geht es wieder... Wie gesagt die Idee mit den Bildern gefällt mir und wurde auch gut umgesetzt, so meine Meinung. ;-) ::::Wie sieht's eigentlich mit dem neuen Server aus? Wann müssen wir damit rechnen...? Weißt du da schon etwas? ::::Ich bin nur neugierig. Vielleicht kannst du uns auch noch gar nichts sagen. Trotzdem Danke... ;-) ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:55, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Danke für dein Feedback! Wegen dem neuen Server warte ich noch auf Rückantwort vom Host. Ich möchte vorher nämlich in Erfahrung bringen welche PHP- und MySQL-Version drauf wäre. Gruß --Premia 20:42, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Wenn ich auch mal meinen Senf zugeben darf: Sehr geil! :) Sieht wirklich toll aus, vor allem die Farbe. Kann man imho gleich so übernehmen. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen (musste die Favoriten wegklicken, damit das Bild über den ganzen Schirm reicht), dass rechts neben den Meldungen/Neuigkeiten noch viel Platz ist, weil die Meldungen meist kurz sind. Vllt sollte man das Verhältnis doch verändern. Bei 60% zu 40% siehts ganz gut aus. -- Obi-Wan K. 21:54, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Habs angepasst: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php?title=Jedipedia:Hauptseite/August06&rcid=15488 Sieht wirklich besser aus! Super Idee, Obi! --Premia 22:56, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) Also ich habe die Version mit Anakin und Mace eben auf die Hauptseite gesetzt und die Darstellung war soweit auch okay. Nur wenn man dann in der Navigation links auf Hauptseite klickt, werden die Bilder von Anakin und Mace falsch dargestellt. Deshalb habe ich das wieder runtergenommen. --Premia 15:41, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Bei mir war die Darstellung heute Mittag korrekt (Browser: Internet Explorer) :Habe mich schon über die zwei Bildchen gefreut und... Sekunden später waren sie wieder weg :/ Aber gut, dass du es gleich wieder weggemacht hast, als du einen Fehler festgestellt hast. Komisch, aber wie gesagt bei mir war alles richtig dargestellt. Ich denke das Verhältnis zu Vorwort und Meldung-Spalte kann man trotzdem ändern. Bei kleineren Bildschirmen außerhalb von 19" klafft da schon noch eine Lücke auf der rechten Seite. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:01, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ist wiederhergestellt. Wie gesagt, werden bei mir Anakin und Mace nicht korrekt dargestellt (unterhalb der Bilder erscheinen weiße Streifen, wenn ich z. B. links in der Navigation auf Hauptseite klicke). Haben auch andere dieses Problem? --Premia 20:00, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Sollen die genau auf dem Grauen aufsitzen? Bei mir ist ein schmaler weißer Streifen unter beiden zu sehen. RC-9393 20:02, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, die Bilder sollen genau auf den Kästchen sitzen. So mit den weißen Streifen ist das nicht gedacht von mir, deshalb würde ich lieber die alte Version wiederherstellen. Ist das okay? --Premia 20:23, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja, ja! Das ist völlig okay. Wenn es nicht so funktioniert, wie es sollte! Das ist wohl, das Beste. Bei mir mit dem IE sieht alles korrekt aus. Aber das ist nicht gut, wenn es bei anderen nicht auch so aussieht. Also bitte wieder wiederherstellen. Aber das Verhältniss zu Meldungen und Vorwort kann man ja belassen. Das sollte wohl überall richtig dargestellt werden. :::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:30, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Eigener Server Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon, wenn Jedipedia nun komplett unabhängig wird und einen eigenen Serverplatz bekommt? --Premia 14:21, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ja, das wäre schön, aber geht das denn so leicht??, ich denke mal alle artikel zusammen haben schon eine ordentliche größe!! und wäre das nicht mit kosten verbunden??.--Yoda41 14:37, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Erst einmal Frage ich mich was komplett unabhängig bedeutet... ist die Jedipedia von irgedwas/irgendwem abhängig? Erst einmal müsst ihr, im Falle einer Einrichtung eines privaten Servers, abwägen, ob ihr dem recht schnellen Wachstum der Seite gewachsen seit. Ein privater Server sollte auf jeden Fall genug Platz haben. Ebenso ist die Einrichtung eventuell mit Kosten verbunden. :Eigentlich seit ihr in diesem Sinne schon unabhängig, indem ihr eure Wiki nicht der Wikimedia übergebt. Die Wikimedia würde eure Seite bestimmt gerne aufnhemen und einen Server geben, der auf jeden Fall Puffer nach oben zulässt. :Ob Jedipedia einen eigenen Serverplatz bekommen soll, kann ich natürlich nicht mitentscheiden... dazu fehlt mir das Hintergrundwissen sowie der aktuelle Standpunkt des Servers, wie viel Platz da noch ist und von was ihr abhängig seit. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:26, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Es geht hier eigentlich nur darum, dass durch den eigenen Serverplatz die Weiterleitung von jedipedia.de auf starwars-chroniken.de/wiki wegfallen würde und man auf jedipedia.de bleibt. Die Kosten könnten mit Google- und Amazon-Links gedeckt werden. --Premia 00:45, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Wenn keine Einwände kommen, wird für Jedipedia demnächst ein eigener Serverplatz eingerichtet. Ich hoffe, dass das dann im Interesse der Community ist. --Premia 18:06, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Kann mn vielleicht noch genauer erläutern was das für die Jedipedia bedeutet. Vor- und Nachteile nennen und, ganz wichtig, inwieweit die Artikel mit Amazon- und Google-Banner versehen werden. Werbung in den Artikeln finde ich persönlich unpassend und sollte eigentlich umgangen werden. ::::Die Umleitung von Chroniken nach hier macht mir wenig Probleme und kann eigentlich bestehen bleiben. Im Grunde habe ich jedoch nichts gegen einen eigenen Server, aber die Sache mit der Werbung stört mich ein wenig. ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:51, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich dachte, mit den Links wäre das gemeint, wo man hinkommt wenn man auf eine ISBN klickt. Also Werbung will ich hier auch nicht haben, nirgendwo. Aber vielleicht ist das jetzt ja auch nur ein Missverständniss. -- Obi-Wan K. 19:23, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Der Server muss finanziert werden und die Kosten können nur durch Werbung gedeckt werden. Die ISBN-Werbung ist bereits aktiv und stört soweit niemanden, wenn ich das richtig einschätze. Es würde Google-Werbung hinzukommen, ähnlich wie bei Wookieepedia und anderen Wikis. --Premia 20:08, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe mit Obi-Wan_K nochmal darüber gesprochen, und es gibt nicht wirklich eine Alternative. Wir waren bisher immer sehr ehrlich und offen zu euch, was interne Angelegenheiten betrifft. Den Kurs möchten wir weiter steuern. Also hier die Fakten: :::::::Jedipedia hat nicht nur alle Erwartungen gesprengt, sondern auch den Traffic von Star Wars Chroniken. Ein Serverwechsel und somit eigener Serverplatz für Jedipedia ist damit unumgänglich geworden. :::::::Wir hoffen sehr, dass es im Interesse der gesamten Community ist, die Serverkosten durch Google-Werbung, Bücherlinks / ISBN-Links und Amazon-Werbung zu decken, um damit Jedipedia überhaupt weiterhin möglich zu machen. Jedipedia hat wirklich klein angefangen, mit gerade mal 6 Artikeln, und somit kaum Webspace und Traffic von Star Wars Chroniken in Anspruch genommen. Aber diese Zeiten sind endgültig vorbei. Jedipedia ist zu einem ernst zu nehmenden, großen Projekt geworden und braucht jede Unterstützung, die sie kriegen kann, um weiterhin präsent sein zu können. :::::::Wir werden die Werbemöglichkeiten so dezent wie möglich einsetzen, um damit niemanden zu stören. In den Artikeln selbst wird es keine Werbung geben. Jedipedia wird also zu keinem "Werbemonster". Jedipedia wird Jedipedia bleiben. :::::::Unterstützt Jedipedia bitte, indem ihr die Google-Links klickt, eure Bücher über die Bücherlinks bzw. ISBN-Links einkauft, und in den Diskussionen an passender Stelle folgenden Wiki-Befehl einsetzt: :::::::ISBN- bzw. ASIN-Nummer :::::::Danke. --Premia 17:47, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Okay, wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht, ist es schon beschlossene Sache! Ich meine, wenn die Jedipedia zu viel Traffic verurscht sind wir nun mal gezwungen umzuzuiehen... es geht wohl nicht anders! ::::::::Aber ihr müsst damit rechnen, dass die Jedipeadia weiter wachsen wird, und das natürlich immer schneller, was zusätzlich mehr Traffic kostet. Ich kenne mich in solchen Dingen nicht so sehr aus, aber ich hoffe, dass ein neuer Server wirklich genug Spielraum bietet für viele, viele noch kommende Artikel... ::::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:09, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) Nachtrag: Sollten wir nicht auf RC-9393s damaliges Angebot eingehen und einen Host von Wikia beziehen. Damals hat RC-9393 richtigerweise festgetellt, dass ein Serverproblem häufiger Auslöser für ein spurloses Verschwinden einer Wiki ist (Hier nachzulesen). Wäre wirklich schade, wenn die Jedipedia verschwindet, schon alleine wegen meinen Bemühungen, die ich in das Projekt einbrachte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:24, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Das Angebot der Wookieepedia steht natürlich. Allerdings ist die Wookieepedia ebenfalls werbefinanziert über google-Links (die ich persönlich allerdings nicht sonderlich störend finde bzw. an die man sich schnell gewöhnt). Inwieweit die Übergabe der Jedipedia auf einen Mediawiki-Server Sinn macht bzw. ob das Projekt auch mit einem "eigenen" Server gestemmt werden kann (oder gestemmt werden will), kann ich natürlich nicht beurteilen. Wie auch immer Ihr Euch entscheidet: Generell habe ich nichts gegen Amazon- oder google-Links, so lange sie die Artikel selbst nicht durchdringen und nicht zu aufdringlich sind, da eine werbefreie Finanzierung über Sponsoren illusorisch ist, so sehr eine werbefreie Jedipedia auch wünschenswert wäre. RC-9393 18:36, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Danke für euer Verständnis! ::Ich möchte folgendes klarstellen: So lange ich die technischen Angelegenheiten hier im Jedipedia regele, kann ich versichern, dass Jedipedia niemals urplötzlich verschwinden wird! Ich mache regelmäßig Backups der Datenbank, wodurch eine Wiederherstellung jederzeit möglich ist. ::Wenn der Traffic irgendwann mal tatsächlich nicht mehr im bezahlbaren Rahmen bleiben sollte, können wir das Angebot von RC-9393 mit dem Host von Wikia selbstverständlich noch mal in Betracht ziehen. --Premia 18:43, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Alles klar! Wikipedias sind halt für ihren explosionsartigen Traffic berüchtigt :) Für den Fall der Fälle ist es sicher gut, das Angebot im Hinterkopf zu halten, aber wenn man es alleine stemmen kann, umso besser. Ist abzusehen, wann der Umzug stattfinden wird? In der Wookieepedia müßte dann auch der hinterlegte Jedipedia-Link für die Sprachboxen angepaßt werden; er zeigt momentan auf starwars-chroniken.de. Wenn es eine neue Server-Adresse geht, kümmere ich mich dort gerne darum. Gruß! RC-9393 18:54, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Der Umzug muss diesen Monat noch geschehen, da der Traffic wie gesagt bereits explodiert ist. --Premia 19:28, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) Banner kann eigendlich jemand ein Jedipedia-Banner entwerfen, dass wir dann in signaturen von Foren oder auf unseren Homepages einbauen können, um mehr Leute auf diese Seite zu locken??.--Yoda41 10:40, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Gute Idee, Yoda41! Mal schauen was sich da machen lässt. --Premia 18:07, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hier sind schon mal drei Buttons im Format 88 x 31 Pixel: ::Bild:Jedipedia88x31_Yoda.gif Bild:Jedipedia88x31_Vader.gif Bild:Jedipedia88x31_Obi-Wan.gif ::Banner folgt! --Premia 14:02, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Ich habe auch mal zwei Banner zum Test erstellt. Vielleicht gefallen sie euch. :::Bild:Banner1.jpg Bild:Banner2.jpg Gruß Yoda5629 17:49, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich finde diese Idee super! Hab auch gleich mal einen passend zum Design der Seite gemacht. 468 x 60 Pixel: Bild:sw_wiki_banner_01.jpg --Marcel3000 19:39, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Klasse! Eure Ideen sind echt super!! Bin einfach mal dafür, dass sich jeder nimmt, welches er gerne möchte. Gruß --Premia 19:47, 2. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Find ich auch toll! Sollen wir die Grafiken runterladen und dann in die Sigs aus unseren Foren einfügen oder können wir die direkt mit Link aus Jedipedia nehmen? Ich frage nur, weil ich sowas schonmal gemacht habe und dann vom Admin der Seite darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass ich dadurch Traffic Klau betreiben würde. --Gen.SE 23:14, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hi Sebi! Du kannst die Grafiken direkt mit Link aus Jedipedia nehmen. Gruß --Premia 23:21, 11. Aug 2006 (CEST) Jedipedia-Icons Seid gegrüßt, StarWars-Freunde. Bild:;-).gif Nunja, komme ich direkt auf den Punkt. Viele große Internetseiten haben oben in der Navigationsleiste im Browser ihr eigenes Icon. Wäre das bei der Jedipedia nicht auch möglich? Jo, das war's dann zu später Stunde von mir. Gruß--Yoda5629 22:39, 18. Aug 2006 (CEST) :ja das wollte ich auch schonmal fragen, das wäre cool.--Yoda41 23:05, 18. Aug 2006 (CEST) Jedipedia Partner Ich möchte mal die Frage in unsere Community werfen, wie wir Partneranfragen handhaben wollen? Luke Skywalker z. B. schlägt eine Partnerschaft mit The New Age vor. Bin auf eure Meinungen gespannt. Gruß --Premia 23:06, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Also ich würde mal sagen, dass wir die auf der Hauptseite bei dem Abschnitt Jedipedia Partner verlinken. Natürlich, wenn die jeweilige Seite uns auch verlinkt. Ist eigentlich logisch... :Was besseres fällt mir so spontan auch nicht ein, obwohl ich insgeheim meine, dass eine Partnerschaft etwas mehr sein sollte, als nur gegenseitiges verlinken. :) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:16, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ich finde auch, dass eine Partnerseite mehr sein sollte als nur eine Seite, die zu uns linkt, während wir zu ihr linken. Ich würde mir unter Partnerseiten solche vorstellen, mit denen man auf irgendeine Art und Weise zusammenarbeitet. Gäbe es z.B. eine Seite, die uns mit Neuigkeiten rund um Star Wars versorgt, dann wäre das eine Partnerseite, aber sowas haben wir ja nicht (und brauchen es dank Little Ani auch nicht :) ). Ich würde aber nur solche Seiten als Partner aufführen. Die StarWars-Chroniken sind ein Partner, weil die JP dort sozusagen geboren wurde und die Wookieepedia ist Partner, weil wir alle unsere Artikel zu ihnen linken und sie zu uns, während wir das bei den anderssprachigen ja nicht tun. So sollte es imho auch bleiben, dass nur solche Seiten als Partner aufgeführt werden. Jede Seite als Partner zu nehmen, weil sie zu uns linken will, damit wir zu ihr linken bringt imho nichts, besonders weil der Partner-Abschnitt dann mit der Zeit ziemlich groß würde, weil natürlich jeder gern eine weitere Werbung für seine Seite hat. Partnerseite zu sein sollte schon etwas bedeuten. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:47, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Da stimme ich dir zu Obi-Wan K., eine Partnerschaft ist mehr als nur das gegenseitige Verlinken. Vielleicht könnte man ja eine Partnerschaft mit Starwars-Union.de anstreben; hätte bestimmt gewisse Vorteile z.B. Autoren, die uns ihre Lexikon-Texte überlassen und damit auch die inoffizielle Klauerei eindämmen würden. Gruß, Ben Kenobi 00:00, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Na, das könnten Leute aber auch als direkte Aufforderung bzw. "Erlaubnis" sehen, Artikel von der SWU zu kopieren und das Problem noch erhöhen. Viele Artikel dort sind uralt (2002-2003) und ob die Original-Autoren noch aktiv sind bzw. Interesse haben, ihre Artikel noch mal hier herüberzukopieren, ist zweifelhaft. Da werden sich eher andere Leute bemüßigt fühlen, fleißig mit dem Kopieren anzufangen. Das wird die Jedipedia dann zwar explodieren lassen, aber die Kontrolle, ob es jetzt wirklich die "Originalautoren" waren, wäre logistisch nicht möglich. Abgesehen davon, sind viele Artikel in der SWU Datenbank fehlerhaft und manche sind 1:1 von der Wookieepedia übersetzt. Auch besteht die "Gefahr", dass Leute auf der SWU dann wahrscheinlich auch anfangen, einfach die Jedipedia-Artikel zu kopieren, weil sie es ebenfalls falsch verstehen (das kann auch nicht im Sinne der SWU sein, die zu diesem Punkt klare Richtlinien auf ihrer Seite hat und um das Selber-Schreiben bittet). Dann gibt's irgendwann zwei 1:1 Seiten, von denen unsere wahrscheinlich aktueller ist, weil die Artikel dynamisch sind und sich verändern... und bei denen bleibt irgendeine "ältere" Version eines Artikels stehen. Eine Überlassung der Artikel ist also nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert. "Partnerschaften" sollten meiner Meinung nach tatsächlich andere Vorteile bringen - wie Obi-Wan oben ausgeführt hat - als den Tausch von Artikeln / Inhalten. Meine Gedanken am Morgen :) RC-9393 09:36, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich kann meinen vorrednern nur zustimmen ;-). Aber eine Partnerschaft mit New age würde ich trotzdem nicht ablehnen. Die haben dort gute beschreibungen von Personen und Planeten, die sie vielleicht bei uns einbringen könnten. Außerdem könnten die autoren dort in ihren Artikeln externe url-links setzen, die dann direkt zum jedipedia artikel verlinken. Yoda41 11:03, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Naja, stimmt schon, da hab ich nicht dran gedacht. Trotzdem könnte eine Partnerschaft mit SWU auch aktuelle News bringen, da hier die meisten Sachen sofort gepostet werden. Mit dem Lexikon müsste man dann so verfahren wie mit der Wookieepedia, da man ja auch nicht von dort kopieren darf. Aber war ja auch nur ein Vorschlag. Ben Kenobi 12:13, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hallo, ich meld mich hier auch mal zu Wort zu dem Thema, da ich ja dieser Luke Skywalker bin ^^ Also die Partnerschaft an sich war nur eine Anfrage ob es möglich ist, von mir aus gesehen ist es noch nicht einmal sicher, ob meine beiden Mitadministratoren eine solche Partnerschaft überhaupt als wünschenswert ansehen. Dennoch würde ich eine solche Partnerschaft eigentlich als wünschenswert empfinden. Mit dem Banner im Forum würden sich vermutlich auch einige Leute dazu entschließen hin und wieder einige Beiträge hier zu schreiben (Bei mir wars auf jedenfall so, bekam diese Seiter per ICQ und wollte dann einfach ein bisschen mitschreiben). Wie man das mit Sachen aus dem Forum wie Charakterbeschreibungen etc. regeln könnte weiß ich nicht, da es auch störend sein kann, wenn man desöfteren PNs bekommt ob man das oder das übernehmen könnte. Ich werde das Thema auf jedenfall einmal mit meinen Mitadmins zur Sprache kommen lassen, damit ich mir überhaupt sicher gehen kann, dass sie so eine Partnerschaft unterstützen würden ;). -Luke Skywalker 19:30, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) Server-Status Der Umzug auf den neuen Server ist vollzogen! Ich warte noch auf die Übertragung der Domain, womit der Umzug dann vollständig abgeschlossen sein wird. Bei Problemen, oder wenn euch Dinge auffallen, die nicht mehr funktionieren, meldet euch bitte! Gruß --Premia 15:26, 9. Sep 2006 (CEST) :"Darauf hatte ich mich bereits gefreut." :Ah, endlich ist es vollbracht. Bild:--).gif Die Seite ist endlich wieder rasch aufrufbar, was in den letzten Monaten nicht so oft der Fall war. Allein deswegen hat sich der Umzug schon gelohnt. Bild:;-).gif MFG --Yoda5629 15:38, 9. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Oh, ja! Endlich ist der Umzug vollbracht. Das merkt man besonders in der Schnelligkeit, in der die Seiten geladen werden werden. Wirklich turbo... Super Arbeit, Premia. Dann können wir ja richtig durchstarten. Von der Funktion her ist bis jetzt alles wie gehabt. ::Und wo ist eigentlich die Werbung? Ich habe noch keine entdeckt. ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:27, 9. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Freut mich, dass alles reibungslos funktioniert. Nach der Integration der Werbemittel, melde ich mich nochmal. --Premia 21:05, 9. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja ist echt gut geworden!--Yoda41 17:01, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Sehr angenehm, diese Beschleunigung - habt ihr gut gemacht! Und ein Favicon gibt's jetzt auch! :) Eine Frage: Die Wookieepedia-Sprachboxen müssen jetzt natürlich angepaßt werden, weil sie ja noch zu den Starwars-Chroniken-Seiten verweisen. Wenn die Domain noch übertragen wird, wird sich vermutlich ja auch dieses "web110.serverdrome" erledigt haben - welche neue "Hauptadresse" soll in der Wookieepedia hinterlegt werden? Gruß RC-9393 21:01, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::UFF! Ich bin gestern ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen, kam plötzlich nicht mehr auf die Jedipedia... die ganze Serverdiskussion ist durch meinen Mongolei-Aufenthalt irgendwie an mir vorbei gegangen Bild:--(.gif, na, auf jeden Fall sind die Ladezeiten jetzt erträglicher Bild:--).gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 22:54, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::@93: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki Das wird die neue Hauptadresse werden. Ich kann leider noch nicht sagen, wann die Domain drüben ist. Der Wechsel läuft bereits. Gruß --Premia 16:41, 11. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hey, das ist sehr gut. Dann sind wir Domaintechnisch endlich den anderen Wikis ebenbürtig! Gut gemacht, Premia! Ben Kenobi 17:21, 11. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::bekommen wir noch die andere domain??.--Yoda41 11:32, 25. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Welche andere Domain? --Premia 15:46, 25. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::ach so sorry, die ist ja schon da, ich surfe die ganze zeit noch auf dem http://web110.serverdrome24.de/wiki/. Ok dann is alles is butter.--Yoda41 16:41, 25. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ähm, es gibt noch ein Problem: Die Links von der Wookieepedia auf die Jedipedia funktionieren noch nicht. Das müsste doch zu ändern sein. Bild:;-).gif MFG Yoda5629 23:29, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::RC-9393 hat WP darauf hingeweisen. Scheint wohl noch zu dauern. --Premia 23:35, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ja, es ist seit einiger Zeit in Arbeit, aber es scheint einige Probleme zu geben. Man befaßt sich aber bereits damit. RC-9393 09:25, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) Werbung Ich habe eben mitgekriegt, wie die Werbung an der linken Seite "erschienen" ist. Jetzt frage ich mich, # ob das überhaupt sein muss und # ob man das ganze nicht unter den Fremdsprachenlink verschieben könnte, da das doch etwas stört... Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:12, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ist noch in Bearbeitung. --Premia 18:29, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Gut, aber ich hoffe, das bleibt jetzt nicht auf der rechten Seite... dann lieber so wie heute Nachmittag... Ben Kenobi 23:39, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, von den Farben her ist der Google-Balken schon sehr gut angepasst. Sehr stylisch und doch unauffälig. Dass der Balken aber auf der rechten Seite ist stört gewaltig, da man sich irgendwie so eingeengt fühlt. :::Wäre das schön, wenn die Werbung ganz wegbleiben würde. Aber das ist ja leider nicht möglich... ;) :::Ich denke, wenn man die Werbung auf die linke Seite bekommen würde, würde es auch besser aussehen. Ansonsten kann man bestimmt damit leben. Ist eben eine Frage der Gewöhnung. Aber die Farben sind auf alle Fälle mal in Ordnung. Passt sehr gut... :::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:48, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Kann mir vielleicht mal jemand erklären, warum hier überhaupt Werbung hin muss? Ben Kenobi 23:51, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Euch kann man aber auch gar nichts recht machen ;) Wenn ihr im Monat 1,99 Euro aufbringen könnt, dann fällt die Werbung weg. Der Betrag ist allerdings mit steigender Tendenz, denn der Speicher wird kontinuierlich voller. Gruß --Premia 23:58, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Premia hat vor einigen Wochen verkündet, dass der Server von StarWars-Chroniken.de überlastet ist und ein Umzug aufgrund der Menge des Traffics zu einem anderen Server notwendig ist. Da der bisherige Server von StarWars-Chroniken.de auch über Werbung finanziert wird, konnte die Jedipedia bisher von dem alten Server Speicherplatz abzwacken. Mit dem Wechsel des Servers vor wenigen Tagen steht die Jedipedia nun unabhängig da und dadurch auch selbsständig in ihrer Finanzierung des Servers. Die Kosten können nur durch Werbung gedeckt werden. ::::::Bisher gab es nur keine Werbung, weil StarWars-Chroniken.de praktisch die Jedipedia finanzierte. Leider ist eine werbefreihe Instandhaltung des neuen Servers Traumdenken. Naja,... die anderen Wikis haben auch Werbung. Also sind wir zum Glück nicht die einzigen, die sich mit solchen Problemen herumschlagen müssen. ::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 00:01, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Naja, gut. Aber dann soll sie wenigstens nach links und unter den Mehrsprachenlink. Ben Kenobi 00:08, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Danke für die ausführliche Erklärung der Situation, Little Ani. Ich möchte es nochmal ausdrücklich sagen: Die Kosten müssen gedeckt werden! Ich wünschte ebenfalls, dass es keine Werbung auf Jedipedia gäbe. Aber das ist Wunschdenken und realitätsfremd. Und die Werbeplatzierung unten links kommt einer Nichtplatzierung sehr nah. --Premia 00:20, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Das Problem mit der Platzierung rechts ist aber, dass der teilweise ohnehin knapp bemessene Platz in Artikeln - zumal auf 15''-Bildschirmen - noch weniger wird. Deshalb halte ich die Werbung unten links für besser platziert. Normalerweise interessiert ja doch niemanden, für was da eigentlich geworben wird. Außerdem muss man im Regelfall ja sowieso hinunterscrollen, um den Artikel zu lesen. Also warum nicht nach links? Ben Kenobi 00:28, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Wie gesagt kommt die Werbeplatzierung unten links einer Nichtplatzierung sehr nah. Das kann ich aus meiner Erfahrung von StarWars-Chroniken.de sagen. Denn dort bringt die Werbeplatzierung im Forum unten gleich null, die auf der Startseite oben hingegen deutlich mehr. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Werbelinks auch tatsächlich angeklickt werden, darf also nicht gegen null ansteuern. Deshalb sollte die Werbung oben oder rechts platziert sein. --Premia 00:34, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::Und was ist mit der Übersichtlichkeit und der Benutzerfreundlichkeit? Ben Kenobi 00:38, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) (Du merkst schon, ich versuch verzweifelt da was rauszuschlagen... Bild:;-).gif) ::::::::::::Ich verstehe absolut deine Position. Wie gesagt würde ich mir auch wünschen, dass wir ohne Werbung auskommen. Nur leider ist dem so nicht. Ein Projekt in dieser Größenordnung muss entweder mit Werbung finanziert oder von einem Anbieter wie z. B. Wikia gehostet werden. Übersichtlichkeit und Benutzerfreundlichkeit sind sehr wichtig, und ich tue mein Bestes, um diese mit der Werbung zu vereinbaren. Ich habe z. B. schon den Style angepasst, damit die Werbung unauffällig am Seitenrand ihren Zweck erfüllen kann. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre z. B. die Platzierung eines Banners auf der Hauptseite. --Premia 00:51, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::::Hm, ich sehe schon, du hängst dich rein. Natürlich verstehe ich die Notwendigkeit von Werbung und sehe die Möglichkeit der Google-Ads als die vernünftigste an. Auch das Star-Trek-Wiki Memory Alpha hat die Werbung an dieser Stelle. Aber da mir die Jedipedia natürlich besonders am Herzen liegt, möchte ich die Werbung so unauffällig und wirksam wie möglich haben. Allerdings sollten vielleicht nicht nur wir zwei darüber diskutieren, sondern die anderen Benutzer sollten ihre Meinung auch kundtun. Z.B. weiß ich von RC-9393, dass er schon öfter Probleme mit der Seitenbreite hatte - und das ohne Werbung. Deshalb wäre vielleicht die Hauptseiten-Lösung eine bessere Alternative, aber ich denke, du wirst da schon das beste für unser "Baby" rausholen! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:00, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Die Wookieepedia hat die Werbelinks auch an der gleichen Stelle; ich finde sie - dank der Anpassung an die Hintergrundfarbe - nicht so schlimm, weil man den Anblick bereits aus anderen Wikipedias gewöhnt ist. Ich habe in der Tat einen sehr kleinen Monitor; wie sich das auf meine Layout-Probleme auswirkt, werde ich beobachten. Ich hätte noch eine ganz andere Anregung: Wie wäre es mit einem "Spenden"-Button, zum Beispiel per PayPal oder ähnliches? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass einige Leute bereit wären, zumindest kleine Beträge zur Unterhaltung des Servers zu spenden. Das könnte auch zur Entlastung beitragen, denn die google-Links müssen natürlich auch fleißig angeklickt werden, damit sie sich rentieren. Gruß, RC-9393 10:12, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) So, ich gehe mal wieder nach Vorne... Bild:;-).gif, ich finde RCs Vorschlag mit dem Paypal-Spenden Link sehr gut! Ich würde mich auch bereit erklären - bei einem Beitrag von 1,99 Euro im Monat die ersten 19,90 Euro zu spenden... dann hätten wir schon mal 10 Monate Ruhe vor Werbung und danach kann man weiter sehen (ob die Beiträge sich erhöhen etc.). Mein Wort gilt, überlegt es Euch, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 11:49, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Die Revolutionärin! Bild:;-).gif Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, wenn wir zusammenwerfen, könnte das ja irgendwie hinhauen. Man muss dann nur mal irgendwann ne langfristige Alternative finden. Ben Kenobi 12:30, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Also ich finde die Werbung jetzt nicht so schlimm, farblich sehr gut angepasst und auch das was da angeboten wird ist ja auch nicht anstößig, so dass es besucher verschrecken könnte. Und außerdem ist man diese Gooogle werbung ja auch von anderen seite gewohnt. Ich denke also wir werden uns daran gewöhnen. ::Wie ist das mit dem klicken?? Müssen wir jetzt alle jeden tag fleißiug auf die werbung klicken?? ::Die idee mit dem spenden find ich ganz gut, ich hab sogar einen paypal account, von dem ich beisteuern könnte. mfg --Yoda41 14:03, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Beim Spenden wäre ich auf jeden Fall mit dabei. Ich hab' zwar keine Ahnung von PayPal, aber das läßt sich ja lernen, oder vielleicht kann ich das Geld auch anders überweisen. Wenn der aktuelle Preis im Monat 2 € beträgt und Jade-Skywalker, Ben Kenobi und ich zusammenlegen, dann muss jeder schon nur ca. 0,67 € bezahlen. Sogar wenn sich der Betrag verzehnfacht sind das nur 6,70 € monatlich und bis dahin haben sich ja vielleicht auch noch andere gefunden, die die JP unterstüzen wollen. Ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher, wie das funktioniert. Kann man die Werbung einfach runternehmen und notfalls wieder auf die Seite packen, wie es einem gefällt? Denn wenn nicht, müssten wir unsere "Spenden" ja fest absprechen, damit am Monatsende auch sicher Geld da ist. Aber die Idee ist auf jeden Fall gut. Mich stört die Werbung zwar nicht so sehr, aber sie schränkt das Sichtfeld schon ein und bei kleineren Bildschirmen wird das bestimmt problematisch. - Obi-Wan K. 17:14, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Wie bereits gesagt, finde ich die Werbung jetzt nicht so schlimm! Bei einem 19" Bildschirm, wie ich einen habe, ist das Sichtfeld immer noch ausreichend groß. Dass es jedoch bei kleineren Bildschirmen sehr schnell eng werden könnte, ist nachvollziehbar. Mit der Werbung könnte ich mich persönlich anfreunden, auch wenn sie lieber gar nicht existieren sollte. Eine Spendenaktion würde ich auf jeden Fall unterstützen, sodass die Werbung verschwindet. So sehr nage ich nun nicht am Hungertuch, dass ich nicht einige Euro im Monat für die Jedipedia spenden könnte. Mein Angebot steht: Zum Wohle und Nutzen einer stabilen und sicheren Gesellschaft! :) ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:10, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) Vandalismus Das nervt mich jetzt echt langsam, kann man da nichts gegen unternehmen?? kann man das nicht so einrichten, dass neu angemeldete erst vom admin freigeschaltet werden müssen?? Oder dass die sich über ihre e-mail freischalten müssen? Wie schaffen die penner das eigendlich so viele beiträge in so kurzer Zeit zu verschieben?-Yoda41 11:19, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Das ist in letzter Zeit echt schlimm geworden - ich verbringe gerade eine Stunde meiner Arbeitszeit damit, diesen Unsinn rückgängig zu machen. Das mit dem Freischalten oder anderen Schutzmechanismen ist eine Grundsatzdiskussion, die auch auf der Wookieepedia seit langem heftig geführt wird, weil es eigentlich dem Wiki-Grundgedanken widerspricht. RC-9393 11:43, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Naja Wiki-Grundgedanken hin oder her. Das ist doch nicht mehr feierlich. So kann es nicht weitergehn, wir verbringen mehr zeit damit den unsinn wegzumachen, anstatt neue Artikel zu schreiben. Und das bringt die Jedipedia doch nicht weiter.--Yoda41 11:52, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Die Randalierer können nur ernsthaften Schaden mit der Verschieben-Funktion anrichten. Meiner Meinung nach ist die Wikipedia zu ihrer Zeit gut fertiggeworden, in dem man dort die das Verschieben von Artikeln nicht für neue Benutzer freischaltet. Wenn sich der neue Benutzer noch in der Masse der neuangemeldeten Benutzer, die bei einem Prozent liegt, befindent, dann kann der Neuangemeldete keine Artikel verschieben. Eine Registrieung durch einen Admin ist für eine Wiki nicht annehmbar und sollte niemals, wenn es auch noch so schlimm kommt, in Erwägung gezogen werden. :::Danke RC-9393 für deine Mühe :) Ich weiß das zu schätzen. ;) :::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:28, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich hab mich mal bei der Wikipedia über Vandalismus informiert und finde die Methode mit der 1%-Regelung eigentlich ganz gut. Vielleicht sollte man angesichts unserer doch eher geringen Anzahl angemeldeter Benutzer das Verschieben für Neuregistrierte erst ab 2 Wochen oder so freischalten - wir wollen schließlich nicht den Wiki-Gedanken verletzen und potenzielle Mitarbeiter verschrecken. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:02, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Hm....Wiki-Grundgedanke hin oder her - ich finde es zum K...., daß Vollidioten die Arbeit anderer kaputt machen und denen, die eh sich schon für die Allgemeinheit einsetzten noch viel mehr Arbeit machen. Ich denke, wir sollten hier doch etwas restriktiver vorgehen: Derjenige, der hier etwas bewegen will und ernsthaft daran interessiert ist, hier Inhalte zu bringen, den schreckt eine gewisse "Legitimationspflicht" nicht ab. Was zu überlegen wäre, daß nur diejenigen für die "weiterführenden Funktionen" (wie z. B. Verschieben) frei geschaltet werden, die schon eine gewisse Zeit da sind (z. B. 4 Wochen) und x-Artikel geschrieben haben und man da erkennt: Ok - sind Fans, machen was, und gut. Allen anderen würde ich das vorenthalten. Meine Meinung. Viele Grüße dennoch ! :-) ::::: Locutus21 14:51, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Das Verschieben für eine gewisse Zeit zu verhindern, halte ich auch für eine gute Lösung; ich bin wie Little Ani gegen eine wie auch immer geartete Anmeldepflicht oder gar Freischaltung von Accounts durch irgendeine "höhere Stelle" - dann hat das in der Tat nicht mehr viel mit Wiki zu tun; Vandalismus ist leider der Preis, der für ein so "offenes System" gezahlt werden muß, alle Wikis haben gleichermaßen damit zu kämpfen. Änderungen an einzelnen Artikeln sind zum Glück schnell rückgängig gemacht und es erfordert vom Vandalen schon eine gewisse Eigenleistung, einzelne Texte zu schänden. Das Verschieben hingegen geht schnell und erfordert keine sonderliche geistige Aktivität - dafür kostet es eine Menge Zeit, es rückgängig zu machen. Insofern wäre es sicher sehr hilfreich, zumindest diese Art des Vandalismus einzudämmen, der der aufdringlichste von allen ist. Wenn es technisch machbar ist, wäre ich dafür! "Weiterführende Aktionen" wie das Verschieben erst nach einer gewissen "Probezeit" freizuschalten, wie Locutus21 vorschlägt, wäre natürlich optimal, weil dadurch niemand am einfachen Editieren gehindert wird und keine Neulinge verschreckt werden. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob und inwieweit das technisch und logistisch machbar ist. Ansonsten halte ich eine gewisse zeitliche Sperre für das Verschieben, wie in den anderen Wikipedias, auf jeden Fall für eine gute Lösung; die Zeit sollte lange genug bemessen sein, daß Spontan-Täter die Lust verlieren, darauf zu warten. Wiederholungstäter mit höherer krimeller oder gestörter Energie, wie der letzte Typ, der sich zum wiederholten Male angemeldet hat, werden vermutlich davon eh nicht abgeschreckt, da würde eher das Locutus-Prinzip greifen. RC-9393 15:13, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Falls sich eine Lösung - so wie Ben Kenobi und Locutus es vorschlagen- einrichten läßt wäre ich dafür, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 15:20, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Es muss schnell was getan werden!!bitte!.--Yoda41 12:19, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Der Vandale benutzt Bots, mit denen er innerhalb einer Minute unzählige Artikel zerstört. Sobald wir dagegen vorgehen und versuchen die Bearbeitungen rückgängig zu machen, schlägt er wieder zu. Er ist uns in Sachen Schnelligkeit überlegen. Leider kann ich mit Bots nicht umgehen, sonst wäre das Problem innerhalb von Sekunden gelöst. :::gruß Anakin Skywalker 12:24, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Der Wikigedanke hilft uns nicht viel, bei so viel roher gewalt. es sind schon über 350 artikel verschoben. Es muss echt schnell was getan werden. Ich würde auch den Vorschlag unterstützen, dass neue benutzer nichts verschieben können. ::Naja 1000 artikel sind ja noch übrig ;-)--Yoda41 12:40, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, langsam nimmts Überhand. Daher möchte ich unsere Sysops bitten, schnell etwas hinsichtlich Verschiebungsblockade für neue Benutzer zu unternehmen. Ben Kenobi 15:42, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Gute arbeit, einiges ist glaub ich wieder hergestellt, aber leider gehts morgen bestimmt weiter. Ich konnte heut leider nicht mitgelfen zurückzuverschieben, hatte zu tun. Außerdem war ich zu gefrustet.mfg--Yoda41 20:38, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::ok alles ist wieder an seinem platz, jetzt muss nur noch ein admin die ganzen (427) On wheels artikel löschen, viel spaß ;-)--Yoda41 13:43, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Hallo Leute! Ich hab via ICQ von Yoda41 einen Hilferuf erhalten, wegen des überhandnehmenden Vandalismus. Seit heute morgen beschäftige ich mich daher mit einem Bot, welcher dazu dienen soll ungerechtfertigte Verschiebungen rückgängig zu machen. Da ich in diesem Gebiet auch noch nicht sehr bewandert bin und mich da erst einlesen muss, unterstütze ich bis dahin den Vorschlag die Verschiebefunktion für neue Benutzer zu deaktivieren. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 15:27, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Super Steffen, dass du dich daran machst einen Bot zu entwickeln. Das würde eine Wiederherstellung extrem beschleunigen. Wie bereits erwähnt, bin ich auch dafür, dass man neuen Beutzern das Verschieben vorbehält. Keine Chance den Randalierern. :) ::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:33, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) Wie ich soeben in den Jedipedia Meldungen geschrieben habe, ist die Anmeldung für neue Benutzer so lange deaktiviert, bis die Ordnung wiederhergestellt ist und eine Lösung gegen den Vandalismus gefunden wird. Alle bisherigen Vandalen wurden blockiert, sodass wir erst einmal in Ruhe die Wogen glätten und uns eine Lösung für das Problem überlegen können. Ich empfehle die Vandalen komplett zu ignorieren und die Admins darauf hinzuweisen, die IP's der Vandalen zu blockieren. Ein Gespräch bzw. eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Vandalen ist zwecklos und bloße Zeitverschwendung. Wenn die Vandalen hartnäckig sein können, dann können wir das erst recht! Gnadenlose Grüße --Premia 18:31, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ja, ich bin vollkommen deiner Meinung und unterstütze die zeitweilige Deaktivierung der Anmelde-Funktion. Das was sich am Samstag ereignet hat, war echt unterstes Niveau und darf in diesem Umfang nicht wieder vorkommen. Wir waren dem Vandalen hilflos ausgeliefert, da er innerhalb von Sekunden hunderte von Artikel zerstörte. Sowas ist furchtbar und deshalb ist diese Sicherheitsvorkehrung unbedingt notwendig, bis wir Mitel und Wege gegen diese Art des Vandalismus gefunden haben. Danke, Premia, dass du diesem Terror zumindest ein zeitweiliges Ende bereitest. :) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:38, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Dem kann ich ebenfalls nur beipflichten. Schade ist, dass so etwas wie die Anmeldeblockade überhaupt nötig ist. Trotzdem möchte ich sagen, dass die bereits gemachten Vorschläge hier bestimmt eine gute Lösung bieten. Gemeint ist die Verschieb-Blockade für Neuangemeldete. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:51, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich werde mich um die Löscherei kümmern, damit hier wieder Ordnung einkehrt - leider war ich ausgerechnet an diesem Wochenende nicht am Rechner, um beim Blockieren zu helfen. Wochenends bin ich selten online, dafür wache ich zur Zeit wochentags dauerhaft im Hintergrund während der Arbeit, soweit es mir möglich ist, um schnell eingreifen zu können. Das Verschieben sollte wirklich schnellstmöglichst gesperrt werden; mit Bots kenne ich mich leider überhaupt nicht aus - danke, Steffen, daß Du Dich sofort ans Werk gemacht hast! RC-9393 20:16, 17. Sep 2006 (CEST) Vorschläge zur Bekämpfung Obi-Wan K. hat mir gegenüber folgende Idee geäußert: Benutzer können Artikel generell nicht verschieben, eine Gruppe von Benutzern, die sich nach einer gewissen Zeit bewährt haben, wird die Funktion Artikel zu verschieben zugewiesen. Was haltet ihr davon? --Premia 01:56, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ja, dem stimme ich zu. Zwar wäre es wesentlich besser, wenn die Zuordnung automatisch nach einer gewissen Probezeit verliefe, da es mit der Zeit bestimmt einen heiden Aufwand bereitet, die Benutzer zu beurteilen. Doch ist es auf alle Fälle eine gute Lösung, um die Vandalen zumindest im Verschieben im Zaum zu halten. Und die Verschieberei ist derzeit der Knackpunkt der Vandalen (oder des Vandalen)... :Also meine Stimme hast du Premia. ;) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 08:21, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ich bin auch voll und ganz dafür! Man kann ja dann eine Funktion einführen "Antrag zum Verschieben" oder sowas in der Art, wie es eben auch Löschanträge gibt, Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 09:13, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja ich bin auch dafür, dann haben wir bestimmt keine probleme mehr!! gute Idee!! ((aber nur solange ich mich auch in dieser Gruppe befinde ;-) ))--Yoda41 09:23, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich halte Obi-Wans Idee auch für gut! Und Jade-Skywalkers Idee mit der Antrags-Vorlage ist auch sehr hilfreich, weil dann "alle" die Augen mit aufhalten können. Wir müßten nur die letztendlichen "Eckdaten" festlegen, ab wann ein Benutzer sich für diese Funktionen qualifiziert. So lange es nicht automatisiert möglich ist, einen bestimmten Zeitraum einzustellen, müssen wir eben beobachten, wer aktiv ist und dabei sinnvolle Beiträge leistet - das macht aber immer noch weniger Arbeit, als hunderte von Artikeln zurückzuverschieben und zu löschen, denn im Endeffekt sind es ja doch immer die selben Namen, die durch Aktivität auffallen. Sollte die Anzahl aktiver Mitglieder einmal so explodieren (zu wünschen wäre es :), dass es nicht mehr zu handhaben ist, kann man sich immer noch eine neue Regelung überlegen, aber momentan und auf absehbare Zeit halte ich das für überschaubar. RC-9393 09:27, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::PS: Ich hab übrigens einen Wookieepedia-Admin gefragt, wie das Problem dort von technischer Seite aus gehandhabt wird. Er gab uns folgende Tipps, die vielleicht auch vom "technischen Stab" der Jedipedia in Betracht gezogen werden könnten (ich selbst kann die Praktikabilität oder inwieweit das für uns umsetzbar ist, nicht beurteilen): :::::"It sounds to me like what might be even more helpful than a bot would be to run checkuser to find the IP ranges used by the vandals, and block them for a while. (Check Template:Range for some tools we copied from uncyclopedia which make rangeblocks a little easier.) You might also want to limit pagemoves for new users (which is done on some wikis, such as the Star Wars fanon wiki: I'm afraid I don't know the details, you'd have to ask on MediaWiki or possibly on the central Wikia although you're not hosted by Wikia), and block open proxies from editing (see Category:Open proxies for a list of the ips we've blocked.)" ::::::CheckUser scheint schon mal sehr hilfreich zu sein. Allerdings sieht es so aus, als würde dafür MediaWiki 1.7 notwendig sein. Ich habe CheckUser auf meine To-Do-Liste gesetzt und werde später mal das Wiki-Update vornehmen. Außerdem werde ich die Extension SpamBlacklist installieren. Das sind schon mal super Tipps! Danke, 93! --Premia 14:57, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) Ein erfahrenerer Botprogrammierer der Wikipedia hat mir eher dazu geraten eine Sperrung der Verschiebefunktion für Neuangemeldete einzurichten, als nachher die Brocken auflesen zu müssen. Ein Bot wäre vermutlich sehr umfangreich und müsste nach dessen Aussage sogar Adminrechte besitzen. Sein Vorschlag: In die LocalSettings.php folgende Zeilen einzufügen: $wgGroupPermissions'*''move' = false; $wgGroupPermissions'autoconfirmed''move' = true; Das sorgt dafür, dass nur angemeldete Benutzer, deren Anmeldung 4 Tage zurückliegt, Seiten verschieben dürfen. Falls erwünscht, versuche ich auch in Erfahrung zu bringen wie man die 4 Tage auf zB 10 erhöhen kann. Steffen Gebhart 14:28, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hi Steffen, danke für deine Unterstützung! --Premia 14:57, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) Die Vorschläge hören sich ja schon alle ziemlich gut an. Momentan tendiere ich allerdings auch zum "Verschiebe-Antrag", den nur ausgewählte User (wo ich dann doch hoffentlich auch zugehöre) "vollstrecken" können. Ben Kenobi 15:02, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Der "Verschiebe-Antrag" bedeutet aber auch gleichzeitig mehr Arbeit für die wenigen Admins, denn mit der Verschiebung alleine ist es wohl nicht getan. Wie beim aktuellen Fall zu sehen sollten von der ausführenden Person auch gleichzeitig die alten Artikelnamen, soweit nötig, gelöscht werden können. :PS: @premia Ich muss doch das aufholen was ich den Sommer über nicht leisten konnte Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 16:13, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ja schön das jetzt alles geht, kompliment an die techniker ;-). Was für Vorteile hat das jetzt eigendlich alles? Ändert sich irgendwas an den Funktionen?.--Yoda41 11:16, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Durch das Wiki-Update konnten wir jetzt CheckUser einbinden, womit die Admins IP's von Benutzern ermitteln und gegebenenfalls blockieren können. Zu finden unter den Spezialseiten > Spezialseiten für Administratoren > Check user. Hilfreich hierfür kann auch die neue Vorlage:Range sein. Außerdem habe ich SpamBlacklist installiert, um für eventuelle Spamattacken vorbereitet zu sein. Durch das Update war nun auch die Einbindung von ParserFunctions möglich. Alles weitere dazu kann man über den Link erfahren. :::CharInsert und UserStatistics folgen noch und sind schon auf meiner To-Do-Liste. :::Wir sollten die Anmeldung für neue Benutzer wieder ermöglichen. Deshalb meine Frage: Nehmen wir für das Verschieben von Artikeln die 4-Tage-Version, oder mit Antrag? Wenn mit Antrag, könnten wir die Benutzergruppe Moderator nennen und eine Vorlage:Moderator erstellen, die in die entsprechende Benutzerseite implementiert wird. :::So viel dann erst mal von mir. Gruß --Premia 16:13, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) Abstimmung Ich würde momentan angesichts des vielleicht immer noch lauernden Wheels-Vandalen mit hoher krimineller Energie die Antrags-Version bevorzugen. Wir können eine Zeitlang beobachten, wie praktikabel diese Variante ist (zur Zeit sehe ich da noch keine Probleme, da die Anzahl aktiver Namen überschaubar ist) und später ggfs. ja immer noch auf eine Zeitschaltung umsteigen, sollte es mit der Antrags-Variante irgendwann zu unübersichtlich werden oder es sich aus einem anderen Grund als besser erweisen. Meine Stimme also erst einmal für den Antrag. RC-9393 16:44, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich stimme RC-9393 zu! Auch ich bin für diese Version mit dem Antrag zur Verschiebe-Funktion, sodass der selbst angemeldete Benutzer keine Artikel verschieben können. Aktive Benutzer mit guten Absichten können sich für eine solche Funktion freischalten lassen. Jedoch sollten Benutzer, die schon jetzt aktiv sind, gleich freigeschaltet werden. :Hoffentlich lässt sich dies von technischer Seite einrichten. Ich bin auf jeden Fall dafür... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 17:04, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ich stimme ebenfalls für die Antrags-Version, da wir dann bessere Kontrolle haben. Außerdem sind sowieso einige Benutzer mindestens 3mal täglich online, z.B. Yoda41, Jade-Skywalker oder ich selbst. Daher sollte das nicht allzu lange dauern, wenn ein Artikel verschoben werden muss. Dafür! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:20, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich schließe mich da den Vorrednern an. :::ps: kann man diese Diskussionseite nicht mal ausmissten, die läd so lange ;-) --Yoda41 17:56, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Na, löschen können wir das nicht, aber vielleicht kann man ja mal ne Archiv-Seite für diese Diskussion einrichten. Ben Kenobi 18:09, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) Da alle geschlossen hinter der Variante mit dem Antrag zur Verschieben-Funktion stehen, habe ich das nun aktiviert. Neue Benutzer können sich wieder anmelden und Benutzer, die sich in der Jedipedia etabliert haben, können einen Moderatorenantrag stellen, der nach Freischaltung das Verschieben von Artikeln zulässt. Ansonsten bleibt Benutzern, die nicht den Moderatorenstatus haben, die Vorlage:Verschieben. Gruß --Premia 01:08, 21. Sep 2006 (CEST) P.S.: Archiv-Seite ist eine gute Idee! :Super, endlich sind wir wieder "betriebsbereit"! Ja, Yoda41 hat schon recht, die Diskussion wird immer länger... Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 02:15, 21. Sep 2006 (CEST) Software-Update Ah, wie ich sehe hat Premia jetzt die Wiki-Software upgedatet - da hat sich das lange Aufbleiben (KotOR hat mich bis zum Ende gefesselt! Bild:;-).gif) ja doch gelohnt. Super, es kann also weitergehen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 05:35, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich habe gerade festgestellt, daß in den Artikeln mit Infoboxen (Personen und Planeten) ein "" am Anfang oder im ersten Teil des Haupttextes erscheint (Beispiel). Da das vorher noch nicht der Fall war, könnte das mit dem Update zu tun haben? RC-9393 10:31, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ja das ist echt in fast jeden artikel und man kann es auch nicht rauseditieren.--Yoda41 10:35, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich habe noch ein Problem festgestellt: Beim Artikel Yoda überlappen sich die Linkliste links und der Text. Ich benutze im Moment den Standard-Mozilla-Browser (nicht Firefox). MFGYoda5629 14:04, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Stimmt, bei mir auch - sowohl mit Firefox als auch mit IE. RC-9393 14:07, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) Die ""'s habe ich aus den Vorlagen rausgenommen. Diese Artikel und Vorlagen sind noch fehlerhaft: * Yoda * Klonkrieger * Vorlage:Film Jemand eine Idee, wie wir das wieder in Ordnung bringen? Gruß --Premia 14:47, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich habe mal die genannten Fehlerquellen behoben. Bei der Filmvorlage wusste ich nicht genau an was es liegen kann. Deshalb habe ich mal den Quelltext anhand von Vorlage:Schlacht neu geschrieben, was schließlich funktionierte. :Bei den Klonkriegern war eine komplexe Tabelle statt einer Vorlage enthalten, was die neue Software so wohl nicht annham. Ich habe die Tabelle nun durch Vorlage:Person ersetzt. :Und bei Yoda lag der Fehler im Quellenverzeichnis. Dort waren die Quellen in zwei Spalten aufgelistet. Da das die neue Software nich korrekt darstellt, müssen die Quellen nun in einer Spalte aufgelistet werden. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:36, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Das ist schon mal super. Ich habe allerdings noch beobachtet, dass einige Bilder in der Galerie nicht dargestellt werden und es kommt folgende Fehlermeldung: "Fehler beim Erstellen des Vorschaubildes: Unable to run external programs in safe mode." Zu sehen z. B. in der Galerie der Jedi oder Die dunkle Bedrohung unten in der Galerie. --Premia 17:06, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Erstmal Gratulation, dass ihr das so schnell wieder hinbekommen habt. Klasse Arbeit! Nun noch ein weiteres Problem: Beim Artikel Galaktisches Imperium fehlt bei der Sprachbox der untere Begrenzungsbalken. Ich bin sicher, das ist nicht der einzige Artikel, der diese Problem hat. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, das wieder hinzubekommen, erbitte ich euch um Hilfe. Schließlich geht es um die Jedipedia. Bild:;-).gif MFG Yoda5629 17:07, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Die Sprachbox wird bei mir korrekt dargestellt. Gruß --Premia 17:10, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Bei mir gibt es da auch keine Probleme - die Box sieht normal aus. Super, wie schnell ihr das mit den Vorlagen in den Griff bekommen habt; ich habe leider kaum Ahnung von Vorlagen und kann Euch da keine Hilfe sein :( Gruß! RC-9393 17:16, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Das Problem mit dem Vorschaufenster ist in der Tat ein größeres Dilemma, was bestimmt nicht mit einem Fehler im Quelltext zusammenhängt. Was die Fehlermeldung nun möchte, kann ich nicht fesstellen. Sorry, aber da versagt auch mein laienhaftes Latain... vielleicht gibt es hierzu einen Bug auf WikiMedia. Sicher bin ich mir aber auch nicht. ::--Anakin Skywalker 17:53, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich wollte gerade neue Bilder einbinden, als ich bemerkte, dass dort dann auch die Fehlermeldung kommt. An was kann das liegen? Wieso kann man keine neuen Bilder mehr einfügen...? Sobald man ein Thumbnail oder ein Galeriebild erstellt kommt diese komische Meldung. Leider weiß ich auch nicht, wie man dagegen vorgeht. Liegt wohl mit dem Update im Zusammenhang. ;) :::--Anakin Skywalker 19:53, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) Bei den FAQ auf MediaWiki.org habe ich folgendes gefunden: "Why are some of my images not showing up after an upgrade? Several users have reported that, following an upgrade or a moving of their wiki, several images fail to be shown inline. The files exist, and the image description pages show a MIME type of unknown / unknown and, in some cases, a warning about potentially dangerous files. The cure for this is to run the rebuildImages maintenance script from the command line. This sets the MIME types for all files in the database, and should restore things back to normal." Die rebuildImages.php kriege ich aber nicht zum laufen. Und wie sie von der "command line" ausgeführt wird, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Jemand eine Idee? Gruß --Premia 23:32, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Oha, da ist irgendwas nicht ganz richtig. Ich hab in meinem neuen Jedi-Enklave-Artikel Bilder eingefügt und die werden auch nach dem Speichern nicht angezeigt. Das ist etwas... verwirrend. Nunja, auch bei mir wird die angegebene Seite nicht angezeigt Premia, ich hätte dir gerne geholfen. Frag doch mal bei Wikia oder so nach, die können dir bestimmt weiterhelfen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:56, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Das Leben kann manchmal grausam sein... Nach drei Stunden intensiver Recherche, musste ich feststellen, dass ich mit dem rebuildImages auf einer falschen Fährte war. Es musste im LocalSettings.php eine simple Einstellung geändert werden - d'oh! Bild:Lol.gif Jetzt ist erst mal Big-Party angesagt!! Die Images funktionieren wieder einwandfrei! Glückliche Grüße --Premia 02:42, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::So wird schließlich alles gut :) Jetzt können wir die neue Version genießen! Ein "Super gemacht!" an den "technischen Stab"! Bild:--).gif Gruß, RC-9393 09:57, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Jau, so ist super! Gut gemacht, Premia! Ben Kenobi 14:37, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) 100 Benutzer Wir haben 100 Benutzer!! Eigendlich hatte ich mir vor ein Paar wochen überlegt, dass wir dem 100. Benutzer eine spezielle Begrüßung schreiben könnten, aber da der 100 nun ein Vandale ist, wäre dies keine gute Idee. Aber auf jeden Fall ist eine neue Marke erreicht ;-)--Yoda41 11:37, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Traurig, aber wahr. Am besten wird doch die Möglichkeit zur Account-Löschung angesichts des akuten Vandalenproblems eingeführt, damit man sowas auch gebührend feiern kann. Der 100. engagierte Benutzer wäre wirklich etwas, worauf wir stolz sein könnten. Ben Kenobi 15:47, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Kann man jetzt nicht die Accounts von dem Vandalen löschen, die machen irgendwie keinen guten eindruck, wenn man sich mal die benutzerliste ansieht. :::Kann man nicht. Die Wiki-Software lässt das nicht zu. Schau dir mal die Benutzerliste von Wikipedia an: Benutzerliste von Wikipedia Die sieht noch viel schlimmer aus! --Premia 15:31, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST) Und wieso gibt es da eigendlich auch noch einen 2. Yoda41?? ganz unten auf Rang 109, das ist auch alphabetisch voll falsch einsortiert, irgendiwe ist das komisch ;-)--Yoda41 10:00, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Der 2. Yoda41 ist ein Fake Yoda41 vom 16. September. Das war der Tag, als der Vandalismus außer Kontrolle geriet (Willy on Wheels, Michael Schumacher on Ferrari, Erik Zabel on Bicycle, usw.) Du hattest dich an dem Tag auf seine Provokationen eingelassen und ihn beleidigt, deshalb hat er wohl als Racheakt einen Yoda41 Account angelegt. Wie ist das möglich? Fahre mit dem Cursor über den Benutzernamen und schau unten im Browser. Du wirst erkennen, dass er Sonderzeichen benutzt hat, die genau Yoda41 generieren. Wir können ihn erst dann blockieren, wenn er wieder aktiv werden sollte, denn dann kann CheckUser seine IP ermitteln. Ansonsten befürchte ich, dass sonst du selbst blockiert werden könntest. :Ich sage jetzt folgendes nicht um hier irgendwelche Vandalen in Schutz zu nehmen, ich verabscheue sie genau so sehr wie ihr, aber ihr seht, dass Beleidigungen, auch wenn sie gegen Vandalen gerichtet sind, der Jedipedia Schaden anrichten! Ignoriert in Zukunft Vandalen bitte vollkommen, und wartet bis sie von einem Admin blockiert werden, oder weist einen Admin darauf hin. Aber beleidigt sie niemals! :Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. --Premia 15:31, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST)